You'll Be In My Heart
by CJS51703
Summary: One night, Frisk comes clean to Toriel about a bullying issue at school. It may be temporary, but Toriel has a way to calm Frisk down.


*****Hello, all of my dear friends! I actually thought of this idea, like, three hours ago, so it's not like this has been something that's been in my mind for forever like other things. Toriel, Frisk, and Sans belong to Toby Fox, the song is "You'll Be In My Heart" and it goes to Phil Collins, and let's dive right in!**

 _Knock-knock-knock._

"Momma?"

Toriel had just finished putting on her pajamas, for everyone in the house had been getting ready to wind down and turn in for the night. "Come in," she permitted.

Frisk came inside, shuffling over. "Is Dunkle Sans out of the room" they asked. "Well, he's in the shower right now. But yes, he'll be out of the room for a short while. Why do you ask?" Toriel asked. "I've got to talk to you about something and I don't want him to be in here, because I've talked to him about this and he winds up unintentionally bringing back bad memories," Frisk said.

They sat down on the bed, prompting Toriel to do the same. "What is it, my child?" she asked. Frisk was quiet for several moments. At last, they sighed and spoke.

"The other kids...they still tease me. They still say I'm stupid for living with monsters. They say that you guys are freaks. They say that I'd be better off in the streets. And that I should be living with my real parents. But I hated my father, and it was clear as day that he hated me. They tell me I'm wrong for being nice to you guys," they explained, looking down to the bedsheets as they spoke. When they looked back up at Toriel, they seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Am I really that bad, Momma? I love you guys so much. You're...you're my family," they said.

Toriel cupped their cheek gently with one paw. "No, you're not bad at all. If you love us, then we're grateful. You save us. Every monster loves you," she said. Frisk was still hardly consoled. "They get violent," they practically whispered. Now that really caught Toriel's attention. "Pardon me?" she asked.

Frisk rolled up their sleeves and pulled up their shirt. All of which revealed several scratches, cuts, and bruises.

"Oh my goodness...Why did you not speak up about this sooner? Let me heal you," Toriel said. She went to work, putting her paws across Frisk's injuries and letting green magic fix them.

"Who would believe me? The kids who hurt me are the teacher's pets to the rest of the world. So they're the ones being believed. Meanwhile, I'm getting in trouble for supposedly lying to gain attention," Frisk added on to their initial explanation. They were silent after that.

Toriel didn't think too much of that. "There we go, all done," she said after she finished healing. That's when the crying came in. Tears were brimming in Frisk's eyes and streaming down their cheeks. "I just want help," they whimpered.

Toriel held them in her lap, gentle but strong arms around them. Frisk went on sobbing. That is, until they heard the humming of a comforting melody. They ceased their tears just a little bit. "What's that song?" they hiccupped. Toriel snapped out of the daze she had gone into.

"It's a song that was sung to me when I was a child. I'm not quite sure _how_ I can remember it, but it's always just stuck with me," she explained. "Can I hear it?" Frisk asked. Toriel nodded. "Of course," she complied.

She cleared her throat and began to sing.

 _Come, stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

Toriel couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She could faintly remember her mother singing the song to her when she was small, perhaps after having a bad dreams or just not being able to sleep. And yet, she still knew the words perfectly.

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between up_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

Frisk could already feel themselves calming down, feeling plentiful amounts of stress and fear melting away. They cleaned up their face with their pajama sleeve briefly and kept listening, a half-smile on their face.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

That was what Toriel had been trying to say so long ago. Frisk had fought her and was leaving the Ruins. As the two hugged one last time, Toriel had definitely emphasized that she would keep Frisk in her heart. And that's what she had done. The song carried on.

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different, but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

If anything, nothing was more true than that. Monsters and humans, if one looked beyond the outside appearances were pretty much the same. But, it seemed that most people, even though monsters had been fully settled onto the surface for at least a few months, just didn't understand that.

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other, to have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

Frisk had to remember that. That they didn't need to let the other kids and their teasing weigh them down. They had a caring family, and they were happy with their situation. Their smile read pure, renewed DETERMINATION. Toriel began to gently stroke their hair, but she didn't stop singing.

 _When destiny calls, you must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time, I know_

 _We'll show them together_

Toriel had hoped that that would happen. She knew that there was something special about Frisk ever since they'd first met. But even after they left, she had prayed that they would be okay, even though she couldn't be with them. And, they had been okay.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

Frisk started to look sleepy. Toriel's soft, soprano voice singing the soothing melody was enough to lull one right into a stupor of bliss. As they found out, that was what was happening to them right about now.

 _Always, I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there_

 _Always_

By the time the song was over, Frisk was fast asleep. They looked quite peaceful, softly snoring. Toriel carefully laid them down and was about to lay down as well until she heard the door to the bathroom open.

Sans stepped out of the bathroom in his pajamas, steam flowing out of the bathroom behind him. Toriel put a finger to her lips, pointing to Frisk. Sans wanted to ask. But, he figured that that could wait until the morning. He gave a thumbs-up and turned the lights off with his magic. He climbed into the bed, trying to be careful as to not disturb Frisk.

"Goodnight," Toriel whispered. "G'night," Sans whispered back. He brought his mouth to meet Toriel's lips for a few seconds. The married couple laid down, pulling up the blankets. They kept Frisk in the space between them both. And, they all fell asleep.

Safe and warm.

 *****Speaking of bed, I'm gonna turn in for the night myself. So, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
